blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Puppylove1257/Quest for the Christmas Snow Globe/Transcript
Transcript (It is Christmas Eve night; Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Watts, Darington, Starla, Zeg and Stripes are driving through a snow-covered forest.) All: (cheering) (After a moment of driving, they stop so they can all face the viewer.) Blaze: Hey there! It's Christmas Eve, and me and my friends are on our way up to the North Pole! Darington: Yeah! We're gonna get to meet Santa and see his workshop! Zeg: Zeg so excited to meet Santa! Starla: Me too, y'all! But first, we gotta find his workshop first. Gabby: It must be around here somewhere. Blaze: Help us find it. (Zoom through the forest.) Blaze: When you see Santa's workshop, say "Workshop." (Pans through the forest until the workshop is seen on the hill; viewer responds, zoom in on it.) Blaze: Workshop! There it is! (Santa Claus comes out.) Stripes: Rawwr! And there's Santa! Starla: Last one up to the top of the hill is a snow-covered tail pipe! (They race each other up the hill and reach the workshop.) All: Santa Claus! Santa: Ho ho ho ho! Well, hello there, everyone! Welcome to the North Pole! Darington: Thanks, Santa! AJ: This is gonna be great! Santa: Oh, before we go inside my workshop, I have someone here I would like you to meet. (A black and white border collie pup with a blue collar and elf clothes, Sasha, on trots up to them.) Santa: Everyone, this is Sasha, my elf dog. Sasha, this is Blaze and his Monster Machine friends. Monster Machines: Howdy!/Hi, Sasha!/Nice to meet ya! Sasha: Hi, everyone! Man, it's so good to meet all of you! I mean, I've been a huge fan of you all my life, and now... (squeals) I can't believe I'm meeting all of you in real life!! All: (laughing) Sasha: Now, who wants a tour of the workshop? Monster Machines, AJ and Gabby: Me! Me!/I do, I do!/Me three!/Zeg too! Sasha: All righty then! Follow me and Santa inside and we'll show you around! (AJ and Gabby dismount and they walk inside; other elves are busy making presents.) Elves: Come on, it's almost go time!/Keep at it!/Only a few more hours left till liftoff! Watts: Wow! The elves sure are busy! Sasha: They sure are, Watts. We here at Santa's workshop, we pride ourselves on making Christmas wishes come true for every truck all over the world. (Darington raises a tire.) Sasha: Yes, Darington? Darington: I've always wanted to ask this, but how do you make Christmas happen, exactly? Santa: Why, Darington, what a very good question! Sasha: That brings us to the most riveting part of the tour! Now, step this way, folks. (She brings them to a pedestial with a snow globe on it.) Sasha: This, Monster Machines, is the source of all Christmas magic. We use the magic of this small snow globe to make Christmas happen. Who wants to see an example? Monster Machines: Rawwr!/I do!/Totally!/Me, me! Sasha: Okie-dokie! (She rubs the snow globe with her paw ans the snow globe rises into the air and begins to glow; the snow globe's magic provides power to a toy-making machine.) Monster Machines, AJ and Gabby: Wow!/That is so cool!/Awesome!/So cool! Sasha: The snow globe does more than power machines. It also helps the reindeer and the sleigh fly. But, we must be very careful on how we use it's magic though. If it would lose its power or vanish from the North Pole, Christmas would be jeopardized greatly. Zeg: That not good. Sasha: It's not. So, we have to keep it on the pedestial all times to prevent that. Starla: Hey, Sasha, can we see Santa's reindeer next? Sasha: Sure we can! This way, everyone! Blaze: All right! Watts: Whoo-hoo! Darington: Yes! (They leave; Crusher and Pickle come in behind them.) Crusher: Hoohoo, wow! Did you see that, Pickle? That snow globe just used magic to make that machine work! Pickle: Well, yeah, Crusher! Santa's magic snow globe has tons of magic in it! Crusher: If it has magic... then I should use it to become the fastest Monster Machine in the world! Pickle: But, uh... shouldn't you ask Santa if you can use it? Crusher: Don't worry, I'll put it back... eventually. (He snags it with his tow hook and catches it in his tire.) Crusher: See? I got it, no problem. Now, let's get outta here! (After Crusher and Pickle leave, the whole workshop begins to shut down; the Monster Machines, Santa and Sasha are in the stables, tending to the reindeer.) Darington: (puts food in a trough) Here you go, Vixen; fresh oats, just the way you like 'em! (Vixen snorts and licks his face.) Darington: Okay, okay, okay! You're welcome! All: (laughing) (Everything powers down in the stables.) Starla: What in tarnation?! Gabby: What's going on? Sasha: (gasps) Something must have happened to the snow globe! Sorry, Santa, I forgot I was on snow globe protection duty! Santa: It's all right, Sasha. But, we have to go see what has happened. Blaze: Come on! (Santa hops aboard and they go off to the workshop; they discover the lights are out.) Stripes: Rawwr! Who turned out the lights? Sasha: I'll turn on the power switch. (She flips the switch on the wall, turning on the lights and revealing the spot where the snow globe once stood.) Sasha: (gasps) Blaze: Gaskets! The snow globe's gone! Sasha: Oh, no. Oh, nonononononono! This cannot be happening!! (breathes heavily) Watts: Don't worry, Sasha. We'll help you find it. (Crusher's snickering is heard from outside; they look through the window to see Crusher getting away with the snow globe.) Starla: Hoppin' hubcaps! Crusher's got it! Stripes: And he's getting away! Darington: Uh-oh... Sasha: "Uh-oh"? This is not "uh-oh"! Uh-oh is... ants in your hot chocolate! Uh-oh is... a candy cane caught in your right tailpipe! This is not uh-oh!! Zeg: If it not uh-oh, then what is it? Sasha: Without the magic of the snow globe, Christmas will never come again!!! Darington and Blaze: (they turn to the viewers, panicked looks on their faces) Uh-oh... Sasha: (sighs heavily) Okay, okay. I'm the pup who demolished Christmas. Is that a crime? Zeg: Zeg and Zeg friends not sure. Sasha: (whimpers) What if it is? I may have to do time! Darington: Huh? Sasha: I may have to go to jail! Starla: Wha--? Sasha: I may have to go to the pen! The big house! In the joint! The cooler! The crowbar hotel! The hoosegow! (gasps) Oh, no! Stripes: What's wrong now? Sasha: I RAN OUT OF SYNONYMS FOR JAIL!!!! (whimpers) Blaze: It's okay, Sasha! Calm down! Sasha: How can I be calm when I'm the one who wrecked Christmas?! (puts her paws on Blaze's tire) Think of the children, Blaze! Think of the children!! Blaze: Okay, how about this: me and my friends are gonna get the snow globe back from Crusher, and we'll be back before Christmas morning. Sasha: Really? Blaze: Sure we will! We're not gonna risk Christmas never coming again. Right, Monster Machines? Monster Machines: Right! Santa: Thank you, Blaze. I know we can count on you and your friends. Darington: Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go! (They go outside; Crusher and Pickle's tire tracks have been covered with a fresh blanket of snow.) Stripes: Uh-oh! Crusher's tire tracks have been snowed over! Starla: How are we gonna follow him if we don't know which way he went? Sasha: I have an idea... (She waves her paws around, making some of the snow vanish to reveal Crusher and Pickle's tracks.) Blaze: Whoa! AJ: How did you do that? Sasha: Ancient elfin secret. Darington: You have no idea, do you? Sasha: Not a clue. Darington: Oh, well. Works for me! Blaze: Let's go, Monster Machines! (They set off; travel song starts.) Blaze and AJ: Whoa... AJ: Here we go, there's nothing to it Rev it up Yeah, we can do it Moving at the speed of light Prepare to be amazed Blaze and AJ: Let's Blaze! AJ: Come on! Blaze and AJ: Let's Blaze! Blaze: It's time! Blaze and AJ: Let's Blaze! AJ: We're picking up speed! Blaze and AJ: Let's Blaze! Blaze: We make a great team! Blaze and AJ: Let's Blaze! Gimmie some speed! Let's Blaze! (Song ends; Crusher and Pickle are driving up a hill.) Crusher: Heeheehoohoo!! I can't wait to try this snow globe out, Pickle! (they stop) Okay, how did that puppy make its magic work? (He shakes it; it sends out a blast of magic that hits a tree above him, making snow fall on his head.) Crusher: (yelps) No, that wasn't it. (shakes the snow off) Uh... Hmm... I know she made it work somehow... (Blaze's horn sounds in the distance.) Pickle: Crusher, look! It's Blaze! (Blaze and the others are coming up behind them.) Crusher: BLAZE?!?! Ohhhhh... I can't let him and the other Monster Machines get the snow globe back now!! I... I gotta stop 'em! (thinks of an idea) I got it! (He opens his bag and parts fly out.) Crusher: I'll make... A Deep Freeze Machine! (It makes a machine with a large red button.) Pickle: Huh... why's it called a "Deep Freeze Machine"? Crusher: Watch! Heehee, with this button, I can make the weather get so cold, it'll freeze those Monster Machines solid! (He presses the button, and a snow cloud begins to make strong and cold winds, and heavy amounts of snow.) Crusher: Haha! Stopping Blaze and his friends will be... snow joke! (laughs as he and Pickle drive off) (The cold wind passes by Blaze and the others.) Darington: (shivers) Blaze, it's starting to get really cold! Stripes: Rawwr! Darington's right; it wasn't this cold a minute ago! AJ: Uh-oh! Look! (He sees Crusher's machine on the hill.) AJ: It's a Deep Freeze Machine! Blaze: Crusher must have made to stop us from getting the snow globe! Starla: (shivers) But, if it's this cold, we won't be able to move anywhere without freezin'! Stripes: And if we don't get the snow globe back, Christmas will be gone forever! Watts: We have to get close enough to the machine to turn it off! But how? Blaze: Hmm... the machine is making the weather get colder, but, if we can stay warmer somehow, we could get close enough to turn off the machine! AJ: Yeah! We just need to increase our temperature! Zeg: Temperature? Stripes: What's that? (Cut to Blaze's control panel.) AJ: Temperature is the measurement of how hot or cold something is. Blaze: Every time the machine makes a new snow cloud or a cold wind, the temperature decreases, meaning it gets colder. But, if we can keep our temperature up, meaning we stay warmer, we may get warm enough to turn off the machine! AJ: Switching to Visor View. (He activates his visor; the number 18 appears above them.) AJ: (to the viewer:) To stay warm enough to get to the machine, we need our temperature to stay more than 18 degrees. Right now, our temperature is this number. (The number 9 appears in the number 18's place.) AJ: What number is this? (Viewer responds "9.") AJ: 9, yeah! Darington: But 9 is less than 18! We gotta get our temperature higher! Watts: Hmm... what if we wear our winter hats? That could keep us warmer! Blaze: Good thinking, Watts! Okay, everyone, let's bundle up! (They get out their hats and put them on.) Zeg: Ooh! Zeg feel warmer already! Blaze: Let's check our temperature now. (The number 19 appears above him.) Blaze: What number is that? (Viewer responds "19.") Blaze: 19, yeah! Come on, everyone! Let's get up to that machine and turn it off! (They drive up the hill; the machine creates the coldest wind yet.) Darington: Uh-oh! But the wind's getting even colder! AJ: It's making our temperature go down! (The number 10 appears in the 19's place.) AJ: What number is that? (Viewer responds "10.") AJ: 10! Stripes: Our temperature went down! We need to try something else to stay warm! Zeg: Zeg have idea! What if Zeg and Zeg friends get closer together? That help keep temperature balanced! Watts: Let's try it! (They scoot closer together; the number 20 appears above them.) Blaze: What number is it now? (Viewer responds "20.") Blaze: 20, yeah! 20 is higher than 18! Come on, guys! We're almost there! (They drive up the hill together; they get close enough to the machine so Blaze can push the button, turning off the machine.) All: (cheering) Starla: We did it! We got past Crusher's Deep Freeze Machine! Darington: Now we can catch up with him and get the snow glove back! Gabby: And save Christmas! Blaze: Monster Machines, follow me! (They set off again; STEM song starts.) Blaze and AJ: Temperature (Whoa-oa) Is the measurement of heat Temperature (Whoa-oa) The measurement of heat Blaze: If the temperature is low It means it's getting cold Better bundle up (Better bundle up!) AJ: If the temperature is high It's getting warmer Better prepare to bring on the heat! Blaze and AJ: Temperature (Whoa-oa) Is the measurement of heat Temperature (Whoa-oa) The measurement of heat (Song ends; Crusher and Pickle continue driving.) Crusher: Heeheehoohoo! This is it, Pickle! I'm finally gonna make this snow globe work! Pickle: Oh, boy! Have you figured out how to use it? Crusher: Pffft! Of course I have! To make it use its magic, you just set it in the snow and tap it with your tire! (He does so, making a shot of magic shoot out of the snow globe and onto, making snow fall on his head.) Crusher: (yelps) No, that wasn't it, either! (Blaze's horn sounds in the distance.) Pickle: Ooh-hoo! Here comes Blaze again! (The Monster Machines gain on them fast.) Crusher: Ohhhh, I need a good way to stop them this time! I need... (his bag opens, making a sort of cannon) An ice chunk launcher! (It plops on the ground and shoots out giant ice chunks.) Blaze: Whoa! Look out, everyone! All: (yelling) (They hide behind some rocks; Stripes peeks out from their hiding place.) Stripes: Uh-oh! Crusher made an ice chunk launcher to stop us! Zeg: Oh, no! How we get past ice chunks? Blaze: Hmm... what we need is a special vehicle that move through the snow and crush those ice chunks. We need... a snowbird! AJ: Yeah! (Cut to his watch.) AJ: A snowbird is a snow vehicle with a moving cutter that can cut through the ice chunks! Blaze: (to the viewer:) Come on. Let's build the parts to turn me into a snowbird! (Transformation interface appears.) Blaze: First, I need flanged cylinders so the snowbird can move in the snow. To make the flanged cylinders, say "Flanged cylinders." Flanged cylinders! (Flanged cylinders materialize.) Blaze: Next, I need a really powerful motor to give the snowbird lots of power. To make the motor, say "Motor." Motor! (Motor materializes.) Blaze: Next, I need a moving cutter to crush the ice chunks. To make the moving cutter, say "Moving cutter." Moving cutter! (Moving cutter materializes.) Blaze: Oh, yeah! I'm a Snowbird Mmmmmonster Machine!!! (Blaze transforms.) Gabby, Watts and Darington: Whoa!/Wow! Starla: Lookin' good, partner! Blaze: Thanks, guys. Now, come on! (AJ reboards) Let's crush those ice chunks! (He leads the Monster Machines out; the ice chunk launcher makes three ice chunks and launches them out.) AJ: Heads up, Blaze! Three ice chunks are headed our way! (One more joins.) Watts: And one more! Blaze: (to the viewer:) How many ice chunks are there all together? (Viewer responds "Four.") Blaze: Four, yeah! Let's crush 'em. Count to four with us. (They count them as the moving cutter crushes the chunks.) Blaze and AJ: One... two... three... four! Blaze: Yeah-heh! Gabby: It worked! (The ice chunk launcher blasts another chunk.) Zeg: Uh-oh! Zeg see another chunk! (Another two chunks join.) Darington: And two more! Blaze: How many are there altogether? (Viewer responds "Three.") Blaze: Three, right! Count to three with us! (They count as the cutter crushes them.) Blaze and AJ: One... two... three! AJ: Whoo-hoo! Starla: Yee-haw! Zeg: We almost at ice launcher! (The launcher blasts three more ice chunks.) Stripes: Rawwr! But here come three more ice chunks! (Four more join.) Gabby: And four more! Blaze: How many are there altogether? (Viewer responds "Seven.") Blaze: Seven, yeah! Count to seven with us! (They count as the cutter crushes the ice chunks.) Blaze and AJ: One... two... three... four... five... six... seven! Blaze: Whoooooo-hoo-hoo! (He uses the cutter to crush the ice chunk launcher, destroying it.) All: (cheering) Darington: We made it! Watts: Way to go, Snowbird Blaze! Blaze: Thanks! (He returns to normal; his communicator beeps.) AJ: Listen, we're getting a call. (Two of Santa's elves appear on the screen.) AJ: It's Santa's elves! Elf 1: Blaze! Have you and your friends got the snow globe back yet? Blaze: We've almost caught up with Crusher, so we're really close. Elf 1: Oh, good! Elf 2: We're building the rest of the presents by hand, but Sasha... well... see for yourselves! (The scene switches to Sasha, who is in a strange yoga pose.) Blaze: Hey, Sasha! What're you doing? Sasha: Oh, hi, Blaze! Well, I figured, since Christmas is forever doomed, I'd do some elf yoga. It really helps when you're stressed. This is called, "Partridge in a Pear Tree" pose. (Something pops.) Sasha: Oww... Zeg: Sasha okay? Sasha: Yeah, yeah, absolutely! I think I just threw out my back. (yelps) Perfectly relaxed! (laughs nervously) Blaze: Don't worry, Sasha. We're really close catching up with Crusher, and we'll be back at the workshop before morning. Sasha: Okay. Good luck, guys! (muttering) Now, I need to get myself unstuck. (The call ends.) Watts: Boy, Sasha sure is stressed. Darington: We better get the snow globe back before she does anymore elf yoga and hurts herself! Blaze: Come on! (They go on their way; Crusher and Pickle are not too far off.) Crusher: Okay, Pickle, I know that I can make this snow globe work this time! Pickle: You sure? Crusher: Sure, I'm sure! I just need to... juggle it! Pickle: Oh, boy... (Crusher juggles the snow globe and two rocks; the rocks bang into a tree and snow falls on his head again.) Crusher: (yelps) Oh, not again! (As he juggles the snow globe, he accidentally lets it roll down the hill and land on a rock in the middle of a cold-water lake.) Crusher: Oh, no! The snow globe is all the way down there! Come on, Pickle! We gotta go get it! (He and Pickle drove down the hill; the Monster Machines come up behind him.) Starla: Hoppin' hubcaps! Darington: We gotta get that snow globe back before Crusher gets it, or Christmas is never gonna come again! Blaze: Time for Blazing Speed! (His boosters deploy and ignite; it sends energy to the others.) Others: (cheering) Blaze: (to the viewer:) To give us Blazing Speed, say "Leeet's Blaze!" All: Leeeeeet's Blaaaaaze!!! (They unleash the speed and zoom downhill.) All: (cheering) (Blaze honks as they jump over the lake together and Blaze grabs the snow globe; they land.) All: (cheering) Watts: We did it! Gabby: We got the snow globe back! Blaze: Now, let's head back to Santa's workshop and get the snow globe back where it belongs! (They go back the way they came; Sasha, Santa and the elves are waiting when Blaze honks as they return.) Sasha: Blaze! You're back! Blaze: And we have the snow globe! Elves and Sasha: (cheering) Sasha: Thanks so much, guys! (gets the snow globe from Blaze and sets it aside; sighs sadly) But, I don't know if we have a chance to save Christmas or not. Zeg: What Sasha talking about? Sasha: I mean, we have the team harnessed to the sleigh and all the presents made, but with only two hours before sunrise, I just don't know how me and Santa gonna be able to get all those presents delivered in time. (whimpers) Darington: Hmm... maybe if you had some extra helpers, aka, us, maybe we could work together and deliver the presents! Sasha: Oh, Darington! (hugs his tire) What an amazing idea! (She rushes to a Christmas tree with Santa hats on it and waves her paws; the hats glow and they float off the tree.) Sasha: But, the only way we can do that is if all of you... can fly! (Two of the hats land on Watts and Stripes, making them glow and rise into the air.) Watts, Gabby and Stripes: Whoa!/Wow!/Rawwr!! (The same for Starla and Darington.) Starla: Hoppin' hubcaps! Darington: This is so great! (Ditto for Blaze and Zeg.) Zeg: Whee-hee! AJ: Whoa! Blaze: Whoo-hoo! (Santa and Sasha board their sleigh.) Sasha: I've always wanted to say this... Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Blaze! Now, Watts! Now, everybody!! (They all take off.) All: Whoo-hoo!/Awesome!/Ho ho ho!/Yeah!/''(singing:)'' DARINGTOOOON!!!/Whee-hee! (A song begins to play as they deliver the gifts to Axle City.) Scott Krippayne: Outside, snow is falling Santa, don't be late (Ho, ho, ho!) Christmas Eve is coming I can hardly wait (I can hardly wait) It's a Monster Machine Christmas Gonna rev it red in green It's a Monster Machine Christmas On your marks, get set, let's trim the tree There'll be pistons pumpin', engines rumblin' Tire tracks in the snow (Ho, ho!) It's a Monster Machine Christmas Buckle up, get set, let's roll It's a Monster Machine Christmas Buckle up, get set, let's roll (Ho, ho, ho!) (Song ends.) Monster Machines, AJ and Gabby: (cheering (They fly off to join Santa; fade to black, episode ends.) Category:Blog posts